


stop me if you've heard this before

by the_black_apple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_apple/pseuds/the_black_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post-rebirth amnesiac derek hale runs into allison argent at a backwoods gas station. hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop me if you've heard this before

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: honestly i had no idea what to put for the summary and updates might not be quick (i posted this to force myself to continue writing). fair warning. comments and criticism welcome.

She's ~~standing beside Scott~~ pumping gas when he first sees her. Tight jeans tucked into boots hug her hips and a flannel shirt is buttoned recklessly over a lace bra. The only concession she makes to the heat is her hair piled mountainously on top of her head. Large aviators hide her eyes from the setting sun.

He had been driving ~~_home_ ~~ to God-knows-where for God-knows-why when he spotted the tiny gas station, tucked away on a back road in the middle of California's approximation of a desert. He's seen a lot worse so he aims his car toward a parking space and misses, taking two at an odd angle, but there isn't exactly anyone around to complain. Except her. She ignores him as he unfolds himself from the car and stretches, his eyes never leaving her.

She's tall, even bent over as she is with one hand grasping the top of her car, giving him a nice view of her chest. She's tapping her foot anxiously, the tank not filling up fast enough, and sweat glistens on her neck. He squints his eyes at her. She stills, imperceptibly, then raises her head and bitterness coils in his chest.

He can feel her eyes on his, her angular jaw hardening, and he opens his mouth to call out to her but chokes, acid tanging in the back of his throat. Her mouth cuts open in a humorless smile and he doubles over, harsh coughs dragging painfully from his chest while his eyes water. She replaces the pump as he drops to his knees, working his throat to relieve the burning. He lowers his head to the ground and tries to steady his breathing, the sound of a car door opening and shutting distant.

When he finally catches his breath and looks back up, she's gone.

By the time he's back on the road and his high beams illuminate a Welcome to Beacon Hills sign, he's forgotten about her entirely.


End file.
